


5 times Ayato thought Hinami had a crush on Kaneki and 1 time he knew he was wrong

by thegrumpiestkuki



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: 5+1, Ayato being clueless, F/M, Light Angst, Misunderstandings, Pining, Reading Together, bookstore not dates, i am once again asking you to overlook my grammatical errors, i'm sorry i've been promising this for months and am only publishing it now, love confession through pocky game, reference to Ayato being short, shopping together, this fic was an excuse to make one of my otps do cute things, training together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:27:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26267956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegrumpiestkuki/pseuds/thegrumpiestkuki
Summary: Little glimpses of their developing relationship over the years with one big misunderstanding.
Relationships: Fueguchi Hinami/Kirishima Ayato
Kudos: 39





	5 times Ayato thought Hinami had a crush on Kaneki and 1 time he knew he was wrong

**1: In Which Ayato Believes Hinami Has a Schoolgirl Crush**

Hinami was curled up on the stolen bed in his room reading of all things, a pillow pressed to her chest. Okay, sure, it wasn’t actually stolen, but it had been used as storage for his things before she came along and ruined everything. He’d tried to argue with Tatara about it, but he was being a pain in the ass and told him that Eto insisted he be nice to her. _Her_. Touka’s little protégé. She couldn’t even fight or anything, she was weak. She would probably die soon anyway, then his problem would be gone. Still, he supposed she was _kind of_ pretty, though he wasn’t sure if he was attracted to her because of that or because he had limited access to other girls his age. She could at least make use and be nice to look at before some CCG investigator would eventually kill her.

She looked up at him, a small smile on her lips “Ayato, you keep looking at me”

He momentarily froze, then scowled, irritated at being caught out “Why do you just read all the damn time?”

“I think it’s fun. I’m always learning when I read”

“Where did you get that from, anyway? We don’t have any money. Did you steal it?”

She shook her head, brushing away at her slightly too long bangs that fell into her eyes “Eto loaned it to me, do you want to borrow it after I’m done?”

“Tch, of course not. Reading is stupid”

Instead of just listening to him like any other ghoul at Aogiri would have, she stood up and settled next to him, sitting far too close for comfort. She didn’t have that putrid smell of blood on her like the other ghouls.

“Here, just read this one page-just to try! If you don’t like it then you don’t have to read it. Tell me what you think of it”

He huffed and tried to read the page she shoved at him. He had no idea what half of the words on the page meant. Stupid pretentious writers. They probably got off on making people struggle to understand their shit.

“Ayato…” She said quietly, looking at him with a slightly concerned expression “Do you not know how to?”

“I can read!” He retorted “Just not…well. I just don’t get everything”

He was better than Naki, anyway. That guy really couldn’t read.

She brightened “Oh! I used to have the same problem! But then Kaneki started teaching me the definitions of the harder words”

Kaneki, the half-assed bastard. If she wasn’t talking about his shitty sister, it was all Kaneki, Kaneki, Kaneki. At least if she died, he wouldn’t have to hear it constantly anymore. He thought Touka was bad enough with his desperation to be accepted like humans, but his defense of the whole thing was even worse.

“It’s probably lame, anyway”

“Would you say that around Eto?”

“You wouldn’t dare nark on me” He warned.

“I wouldn’t” She said, looking serious, before smiling that stupid naïve smile again “Let’s start with the beginning!”

**2: Haircuts Are Where The Heart Is**

Hinami groaned as she was kicked to the ground. She sat up and rubbed at her elbow, frowning at skin that had been shredded off by the concrete.

“You shouldn’t aim for my shoulders. It puts you at a disadvantage because I’m so much taller than you” She was stronger than she looked but it was obvious that she’d had no fighting experience at all. He blamed Touka and her shitty idealism of humans. They would always be hunted so they needed to learn to fight to avoid becoming prey.

She moved, standing from her previously crouched position “You’re not that much taller. We’re almost the same height”

“Are not!” He protested, though he knew his argument was weak because the minimal height difference was clear when they stood next to each other.

“Oh, are you insecure about being short?” Her tone was innocent, and without intending insult, however, that didn’t stop him from being irritated by her.

“I’m not even that short, everyone else here is just tall” He grumbled. He was taller than Eto at least. It wasn’t his fault Noro was a giant.

Hinami placed a hand on his arm, looking at him with a stupid kind expression “You shouldn’t worry about that. You probably haven’t hit puberty yet, when you do, I’m sure you’ll be as tall as Yomo!”

“Eh? What makes you think I haven’t already hit it?”

“Oh” Hinami went pink and finally stopped talking.

“Don’t talk about that, it’s gross”

She nodded, assuming a fighting stance again “You should train me some more”

He looked over her body. Her skin that wasn’t covered by her shirt and sweatpants (borrowed from him at Eto’s insistence) was smattered with dark bruises that would take a long time to heal unless she ate soon. He almost felt bad, she didn’t belong in Aogiri, but he knew that in order to survive she would have to deal with it. Still, she was in no condition to fight.

“Tch, you can’t fight with your hair down. Dying because your hair was in the way is a stupid way to go. Let’s take a break”

“Thanks, Ayato” Hinami smiled “I guess I’m still getting used to the whole fighting thing. I’ll use a hair tie next time”

He grunted, gesturing for her to follow him back inside.

“Ayato” She said, looking at him thoughtfully as they walked side-by-side “Your hair is almost as long as mine, shouldn’t you use a hair tie too?”

“No, they’re for girls. What are you, stupid?”

She continued to smile, brushing the insult aside “I could try cutting it for you! Kaneki used to cut mine for me and he did a really good job. Maybe I could try to copy what he did on you”

Kaneki. She was always fucking on about Kaneki. She was probably in love with him or something. Falling in love seemed like something only human lovers had time for. Smart ghouls like him knew that they could die any day now and getting close to people was a waste of time. At least with Kaneki off with the CCG, he couldn’t put any moves on his sister or Hinami. But…he guessed that his hair could mess him up one day so he should let her cut it.

“You better not be as bad as my sister at cutting hair”

**3: Reminisce**

Hinami wasn’t someone that Ayato had immediately warmed up to. He wasn’t sure that anyone fit under that category. But being around her had felt strange, his time with her had been warm and comforting, it felt like coming home. He didn’t really have a solid definition for home after spending a good portion of his life under Aogiri, but what he did know was that Hinami was a part of it. She’d grown up a lot, no longer the snivelling, whiny little child he’d first met. She was brave and she was strong. Hinami even had the potential to be far stronger than he could ever be, if only she would lose that kindness wrapped around her heart. Ayato was glad she wasn’t like him, though. To see someone so similarly touched by the tragedy of losing parents at a young age still manage to hold onto hope in the bleakest of times, it was…good.

She was going to be killed by the CCG. Ayato hadn’t seen her in months. He wondered if she would still look the same. She wasn’t even done growing up yet, it wasn’t fair. She had the purest heart of any ghoul he’d met. She was too soft to even kill, and still, he couldn’t resent her for that. He just wished he could be in her place, at least he’d put up a fight and kill a few investigators before he went. But her? She would just stand there and take it with that stupid sweet smile on her face.

Aogiri wouldn’t help her. They were all just disposable machines to them, another at the ready when a person was captured. That Takizawa asshole had even laughed at him. He was a hypocritical bastard too. He was a ghoul now and anyone with eyes could see that he still cared about people. Kanou probably fucked his mind up. The rest of them were just as bad. But if Aogiri would be happy to just sit by and let her be executed, then who could he turn to?

He could at least try. Maybe he’d even succeed in rescuing her if he were lucky. Even if she’d just turn around and spit her love of Kaneki in his face, at least Ayato would know she was alive.

**4: Bookstores W** **ith The ~~Boyfriend~~**

While Hinami stared, mesmerized by the collection of new romance books situated on a table by the front, Ayato wandered around the store. Although Hinami had made him read with her often while they were both in Aogiri, it hadn’t exactly inspired any interest in the shit for him. The cinema they had been going to a lot lately on the other hand, was great. He particularly enjoyed the action scenes. Ayato picked up a book and flipped it around so he could read the back. The book was some kind of horror novel. It looked like something she’d like so he quickly paid at the counter, slipping the book in his bag as a surprise for her later.

She bounced over to him, a few novels with suggestive covers clutched in her arms “I’m ready to go, Ayato. I think I found some that I’ll really like”

“Romance stuff?”

Hinami looked embarrassed at her choice in books being questioned “I was just thinking they might give me some ideas, since I’m an adult now”

That was right, she was an adult, they both were. It was weird to think about, he was always the kid at Aogiri, and insecure about it too so he’d always try to act like a big shot. That was, until she came along. Ayato didn’t think she was still holding onto that sad crush on Kaneki, but maybe he was wrong.

“Ideas for who?” He tested. Maybe he could get her to admit it so he could say it was stupid and she’d finally move on.

“No one!” She shrieked, hugging the books closer to her chest.

Right, it was Kaneki. Just as he’d thought.

“Why’d you want to go to a bookstore, anyway. Sis said you can order books online now” He asked as they made their way to the counter. He glared at the cashier when he seemed like he was going to mention Ayato’s previous purchase.

Hinami beamed “Kaneki suggested it”

Ayato wasn’t even sure why he bothered to ask at this point.

“I also got this one, it’s about bugs so I don’t think you’ll want to borrow it” She teased, in reference to his hatred of the creatures.

“Tch, they’re gross”

“I think they can be cute!” She said, taking out her purse to pay “When you choose a roommate to live with, you’ll have to make sure they can kill the bugs for you”

He wasn’t sure why she looked like she was holding back from saying more. 

**5: Shopping ~~Dates~~**

“Look at that dress in the window” Hinami said, as she rushed over and pressed her hands against the glass.

Ayato didn’t really know much about fashion. Touka seemed to be somewhat interested in it, but he’d spent so much time away that he hadn’t managed to glean any knowledge from her. What he did know, though, was that the pink dress was long and flowy and would definitely look good on Hinami.

“Why don’t you go try it on, then, instead of staring at it?”

She turned to him, a little wide eyed “Are you sure you don’t mind waiting while I try it on?”

“Sure, whatever”

Whatever the appeal this dress had to it, it seemed to make her happy and that was enough for him to be willing to sit outside a cramped dressing room. He placed Hinami’s numerous shopping bags on his lap as he slumped on the couch next to the mirror. She seemed to be taking a while. Maybe that was just a woman thing, he wasn’t sure. Eto also took forever to get ready but she did have all those damn bandages to wrap around herself too.

The shop keeper hovered near him, probably anticipating a sale “Big day?” She asked, gesturing the bags.

“Yeah, we’ve been shopping for clothes for her and my niece” He hoped she would go away soon. Sure, he didn’t steal anymore, but he still couldn’t shake the habit of having to hide from shopkeepers like he did as a kid.

“You are so lucky to have a boyfriend who likes to go shopping with you” The woman said to Hinami as she stepped out of the dressing room.

Hinami blushed almost as pink as the pretty dress she had on “Oh…” Catching Ayato’s eye, she turned to him, holding the dress out “What do you think?”

To be honest, he didn’t really care about the dress. Hinami always looked good, but it did seem to make her happy.

“Looks good on you” He muttered, irritated at the way the shop keeper was crooning on about young love.

“I’m so glad you think so!” She said, whirling around so that the layers of the dress settled around her like flowers opening during the beginning of spring “I sent a picture to Kaneki before I showed you because I just wasn’t sure”

_Him?_ First the guy impregnated his _only sister_ , and now he had his hands on Hinami too?

Ayato gritted his teeth “Why’d you make me wait if you were just going to ask for Kaneki’s advice, huh?”

Hinami looked confused at his angry tone “I just-“

“I’m sick of hearing about him, it’s always fucking _Kaneki, Kaneki, Kaneki_ ” He ranted, voice raising in pitch when saying the bastard’s name, in cruel imitation of her.

He’d feel guilty about this later, but right now he deserved to get his feelings out after putting up with so much shit over the past few years. She didn’t even fight back, and that only served to make him feel so much worse. Ayato watched a little helplessly as she slipped back behind the curtain of the dressing room, tears moments away from spilling from her eyes. Hinami probably wouldn’t buy the dress that had made her happy now. He would buy it for her tomorrow to make it up to her.

The shop lady frowned at him as she went back to the counter. Whatever, she was probably just pissed she would miss out on a sale. That was all.

Ayato lowered his gaze, ignoring her.

**\+ 1: Pocky game**

“Want to play the pocky game with me?” Hinami asked.

“Huh?”

She placed the stick between her lips and leaned closer to him, mumbling through the candy “Pocky game”

Ayato leaned back, stabilising himself using his hands on the shitty bench “Why would I do that?”

Her face crumpled and she removed the pocky from her mouth “Oh, do you not want to?”

He blinked, staring at her “Why would you even ask me that?” He wanted to reach out to her like that one time she had opened up to him, but his felt too confused to do so.

Hinami tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear with shaky hands “I just thought…It’s something that lots of couples do”

“Whadya mean, couples?”

“Aren’t we…I thought we were together?” She looked anxiously at him in anticipation of his response.

“Together?”

She groaned “Like dating”

“We-You-Wait, what?”

_Dating? Huh?_

“I thought guys were supposed to make the first move. Your sister was right, guys are dumb” Hinami mused, looking slightly irritated. It wasn’t an expression he was used to seeing on her face.

“You thought we were dating?” Ayato clarified, his brain finally catching up to whatever the hell was going on.

“Of course!” She slammed her hand down on the bench in frustration.

“I thought you were hung up on Kaneki” He said blankly.

“Kaneki?” Hinami let out a little laugh that reminded him of the tinkling of bells. Almost like a fairy “No, he’s like a brother to me!”

“But…I never asked you to be with me”

“I know, but Touka said Kaneki never asked her to be his girlfriend they just-uh…”

“They just what? **Say it** ” He may have loved his niece, but he still wasn’t a fan of the activity that brought her into the world. He did not want to think about his sister being defiled by that half assed brother in law.

Avoiding the answer, she changed the topic “I thought you asking me to go out all the time was us going on dates”

He blew out a breath, his body finally becoming less tense “Those would have been shitty dates”

Hinami shrugged “I had fun. Until you got angry, that is”

Ayato rubbed the back of his neck “I’m sorry about that, Hina”

“It’s okay. I guess I should have been clearer. But you do like me, right?”

Couldn’t she tell? “Yeah”

“Oh good, I was worried Touka was just saying that”

So, his sister ratter him out, huh? Maybe she deserved Kaneki after all.

“We could, uh, try the pocky game if you like?” He suggested.

Hinami grinned “Nuh-uh, you have to take me on a proper date now to make it up to me”

He glanced at her, she looked happy. That was good “Where do you wanna go?”

She reached forward as if to kiss him, but then at the last moment booped him on the nose “You have to decide. That’s part of your punishment”

It would be the only punishment in his life that he would be happy to bear, Ayato thought.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually don't have much to say for this one. This is my second attempt at writing Ayahina (first will either be reworked at some point or never see the light of day) and I chose to go for Ayato's pov because I find Hinami very difficult to write for. I love the grumpy one is soft for sunshine trope that they embody.


End file.
